This invention relates to head coverings for use by individuals in sterile environments, such as during surgical procedures. In particular, this invention relates to scrub hats having a modified design which permits a user with long hair to tuck his or her hair into a rear pouch having a drawstring.
Many professions require employees to conceal or cover their hair during the performance of their jobs. Physicians, nurses, technicians, and others who spend time in the operating room are usually required to wear a head covering that conceals all of their hair. Similar hair constraints are also often required of food servers, cooks, chefs, factory workers, and other not specifically mentioned herein.
Focusing on the medical profession solely for illustrative purposes, the current state of the art reveals that the hair covering options for individuals with long hair, and particularly women, are few. The current available style is often what is termed a “bouffant” hat, which resembles a shower cap. This style is quite unflattering and bulky. Furthermore, it falls down on the nape of the neck, which can be uncomfortable when dressing in surgical gowns or other attire for a surgery or procedure. Head coverings that fall to the nape of the neck will also often get caught underneath a stethoscope, which must be worn daily around the neck.
People having short hair, and particularly men, have many more desirable options for head coverings. The preferred head covering is slim, form-fitted to the head, and remains off of the nape of the neck. Thus, this head covering is much more comfortable and flattering. Many women and men having long hair would like to wear this type of head covering but cannot due to the shape of the head covering, and because they cannot conceal their hair within it.
What is needed, therefore, is a modified head covering having a slim and form-fitted design that also permits long hair to be concealed and held off of the nape of the neck.